


Candy Bowl

by lovelycatreads (Lovelycatwrites)



Series: It’s Vore Babey [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Jelly Beans, Pred!Patton, Soft Vore, Vore, Vore Predator Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders, Vore Predator Morality | Patton Sanders, Vore Prey Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders, Vore Prey Morality | Patton Sanders, gt vore, micro/macro vore, multiple variations, platonic, prey!remus, safe vore, same beginning different endings, willing prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelycatwrites/pseuds/lovelycatreads
Summary: This is a VORE storyRemus eats the candy in Patton's room out of boredom.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, morality | patton sanders & dark creativity | remus sanders
Series: It’s Vore Babey [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720255
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. Prey!Remus

**Author's Note:**

> **This story contains:** soft, safe g/t vore, mentions of eating none food items (soap, bugs, etc), and mentions of eating normal food items.
> 
> This story will have two chapters with the same beginning but both diverge at a point marked by a dashed line (---)

Remus wasn’t hungry, far worse than that, he was **bored**! He’d searched everywhere for something to chew on: the cupboards for uncooked pasta, The webs in Virgil’s room for bugs, he even rummaged through the sofa cushions for loose change but none of his favorite snacks were where they were supposed to be! He almost had given up on finding a snack when he passed by Patton’s open door and saw it.

Patton always left his door open with a clear path to the candy bowl on his desk. Anyone passing by could walk in and grab a piece or two of whatever he’d left out that day if they wanted to, and right then Remus could not be more grateful for this. He practically ran over to the bowl, scooping out a handful of jellybeans and shoveling them into his mouth. They weren’t beetles but the crunch of the jellybean crust was satisfying enough.

After only a few handfuls, Remus found himself with a new problem. There were only so many jelly beans in the bowl, and he’d eaten half in 2 minutes; if he kept up this pace he’d be bored again in 2 more. 

_” How can I make these beans last longer?”_ he wondered for a moment.

(----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------)

The solution quickly came to him. Remus shrunk himself down until he was about 2 inches tall and transported himself from the floor into the candy bowl in a snap.

The dark side now found himself surrounded by jellybeans the size of his face. He grabbed the nearest one and gnawed on it, which was far more satisfying than eating handfuls at a regular size. He managed to eat four more beans before he started feeling drowsy. Remus settled down amongst the candy to take a nap. He was so relaxed, he didn’t hear Patton’s footsteps as he came in. The shrunken side had almost drifted off when a giant hand reached into the bowl and scooped him up with a bunch of jelly beans. 

Patton didn’t realize there wasn’t just candy in his hand was until he heard a startled squeak. Looking down he found Remus, face and shirt sticky with sugar, staring back at him. Patton blushed.

“Whoops! Sorry squiddo, I didn’t see you there,” he laughed using his free hand to wiggle his glasses. Remus snorted, “I wish you hadn’t, then I’d be halfway to tummy-town by now!”

“On the train to stomach central,” Patton quipped back.

“Riding down to bellyville!”

They both laughed, it was nice having someone to be silly with sometimes. Patton wipes his eyes and took a few breaths to compose himself before he spoke again, “so what I’m hearing is you want to be vored, maybe a little bit.”

“Maybe a little bit,” Remus wheezed back. 

“Alright, I think I can help you with that,” Patton said with a wink. Remus snorted again. Patton lifted his hands to his lips and opened his mouth, allowing Remus to crawl in. Once Patton closed his mouth again he licked the smaller side, cleaning all the sticky sugar off of him then swallowed. After a few seconds, he felt Remus land in his stomach, squirming around to find a comfortable spot for napping.

“You good in there,” Patton asked, barely resisting the urge to poke his little passenger. 

“Mhm,” Remus hummed, turning over again before drifting off.

“Alright,” Patton softly patted his stomach. Patton continued to go about his day after that, smiling a new whenever he felt the tiny side rollover to be more comfortable. It was a cozy day.


	2. Pred!Remus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here's what would've happened if Patton walked in a little bit earlier.
> 
> As stated before, the two chapters of the story have the same beginning but diverge at a point marked by a dashed line

Remus wasn’t hungry, far worse than that, he was **bored**! He’d searched everywhere for something to chew on: the cupboards for uncooked pasta, The webs in Virgil’s room for bugs, he even rummaged through the sofa cushions for loose change but none of his favorite snacks were where they were supposed to be! He almost had given up on finding a snack when he passed by Patton’s room and saw it.

Patton always left his door open with a clear path to the candy bowl on his desk. Anyone passing by could walk in and grab a piece or two of whatever he’d left out that day if they wanted to, and right then Remus could not be more grateful for this. He practically ran over to the bowl, scooping out a handful of jellybeans and shoveling them into his mouth. They weren’t beetles but the crunch of the jellybean crust was satisfying enough.

After only a few handfuls, Remus found himself with a new problem. There were only so many jelly beans in the bowl, and he’d eaten half in 2 minutes; if he kept up this pace he’d be bored again in 2 more. 

_”How can I make these beans last longer?”_ he wondered for a moment.

(-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------)

Just then, someone spoke up behind him. “Oh! Hey, Reem didn’t expect to see you here!”

Remus jerked his head around to spot Patton waving at him as he approached. Once he was close enough, Patton reached into the bowl and grabbed his own handful of jellybeans to pick out of his palm and munch on individually. Remus watched him eat for a moment before he spoke up again.

“Did you just come in to get candy? It’s ok if you did; that’s what it’s here for!”

Remus nodded, “yeah, I just needed something to chew on, but these beans aren’t quite cutting it.”

“Oh?” Patton wondered, tilting his head, “is there something I could get for you that’d maybe curb this urge?”

“Not sure,” Remus answered before shoving more jelly beans in his mouth. They both thought for a moment, trying to find a solution. Remus snapped his fingers. “Ooh, idea! What if I chewed on you!” 

“I don’t know, I’m kind of a fan of having four limbs attached to my torso.”

“I’m not gone bite stuff off! I’m just gonna like... gnaw on you... gently?”

Patton rocked back on his heels considering. “Hmmmmmmmm... do you promise you’ll _really_ be gentle?”

Remus nodded. “I promise! I’ll pinkie promise if you want,” he said holding out his hand, pinkie extended. Patton immediately linked his own pinkie to it. “Ok! Sounds good to me.”

Remus pumped his fist with a little, “Yes,” and began shrinking Patton down until he was four inches tall. Once he was small enough, Remus snatched him up off the floor and shoved him into his mouth.

Using his tongue, Remus rolled Patton over in his mouth for a minute, eliciting a few surprised squeaks from the shrunken side. It wasn’t long until one of Patton’s arms landed across his back molars. Before he could even think to pull away, Remus closed his jaw, pinning the arm in place. 

Slowly grinding his jaw, he rolled Patton’s arm between his teeth, trying his best not to break anything. It was a strange sensation, almost like chewing on a pencil eraser but with a better flavor, and notably more satisfying than eating jelly beans. It felt pretty good for a minute then Remus started to get bored again. Lifting up his teeth a bit, Remus pushed Patton further over with his tongue before biting down, trapping Patton’s chest between his molars.

Patton squeaked, and Remus relaxed his jaw a bit in response but didn’t pause in his chewing. This pattern of continued on for a good few hours: pushing Patton around, chewing, then pushing him again. The repetition was soothing, and Remus certainly wouldn’t complain about Patton’s squirming.

Eventually, Remus was satiated from his chewing. He pulled Patton out of his mouth, holding him loosely in his palm. The shrunken side laid so limply in his hand, Remus might’ve thought he’d accidentally been killed if it weren’t for the rise and fall of his chest. 

“Thanks for the help, daddykins,” Remus said, poking Patton’s side. “Are you ok? You look like roadkill.”

Patton rolled over with a little huff, “I’m ok, just a little worn out. I need a nap...” 

Remus poked Patton again, earning a tired swat back. “Makes sense I guess,” he snickered. “Hey, I know a good place for napping!”

“Oh yeah,” Patton half asked, already having an idea of what Remus was thinking. 

“Yeah,” Remus exclaimed then, without warning, dumped Patton back into his mouth and swallowed. He went down quickly, and, within seconds, Remus felt him drop into his stomach. Remus prodded his gut, snickering at the feeling of Patton squirming away from his poking.

“Hey! I thought you were letting me nap here!”

“I will, I will just checking you didn’t die on the way down,” Remus teased, giving one last poke. Patton swatted back before curling up to rest. “Good,” he yawned, “‘cause I wasn’t joking when I said I need a nap.”

Patton rolled over on his side and said a soft “good night,” to Remus before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than I expected (entirely because I've never written this much mouth play stuff before and I wasn't sure how to get through it)


End file.
